The Castle Chronicles
by livewritealways
Summary: The Castle Chronicles will mirror my story Dear Diary. Each chapter will be an entry into Castle's own diary so we can see into his mind as well as Beckett's.
1. Chapter 1

_a/n: Thank you so much to_ _ **Stacy Rogers**_ _for giving me the inspiration to write this one. She asked for a companion piece to Dear Diary from Castle's point of view, and here goes. I hope it doesn't disappoint! xoxo K_

March 7, 2009

Write they say. It's easy they say. You've written a best seller before. Just do the same thing. Again.

Newsflash. It's not that easy. I can't do it again.

Derrick Storm is dead and so is any and all inspiration I thought I had.

Dead. Dead. Dead.

No one understands what I'm going through. Not even Alexis, no matter how hard she tries. Do you know what I see when my daughter looks at me? Concern. Maybe a bit of disappointment. I'm supposed to be her hero. I'm not supposed to give up.

But maybe that's what I should do. Maybe I shouldn't be a writer any more.

Rick


	2. Chapter 2

_a/n: Thank you so much to those of you who have read/reviewed! Sorry this one took me a few days, things have been a little crazy - trying to find and buy a house is more time consuming than I thought! I'll try to be better :) Hope you enjoy! xoxo K_

March 9, 2009

I was inspired! It's a miracle really. Funny how things actually happen. I was actually taken in for questioning in regards to a murder. Me! A murderer? Right. I just like to write about the stuff. I wouldn't ever actually DO anything. It was fascinating though…someone actually copied murders from my books! Is it weird that I find that flattering? It is, isn't it? Someone thought my murders were actually interesting enough to commit.

Don't tell Beckett I said that.

Anyway, I digress. I need to explain Beckett and how it was that I came to be inspired. On second thought, I don't know that I can actually explain Beckett. There's a lot to her, but I'm going to make it my mission to find out more. She's this badass homicide detective that has already given me so much inspiration for my next book. Nikki Heat. Beckett is totally going to hate that name…oh well. She'll get over it.

I talked to the Mayor and Captain Montgomery. They're going to let me ride along with her for the foreseeable future so I can do research for my next book. This is so cool! I get to hang with cops, learn the cop talk, and solve real murders, not just fiction!

Who would have thought? Just when I was ready to give up, Beckett shows up. I hope she'll be inspiration both in and out of the precinct.

She may hate me now, but I'm going to marry her one day. Mark my words.

Rick


	3. Chapter 3

_a/n: Sorry it's been a little while for the update...I've been house hunting, and let me tell you, it's so crazy! Thanks to those of you who have read, and reviewed! I hope you like the new entry :) xoxoK_

March 16, 2009

Alexis wanted to know why she never had a nanny. If I'm being completely honest here, it's because I had way too much fun being her dad. Why would I want to share her when I didn't have to? Maybe I'm selfish. Maybe I'm a bit childish. As I write that I can just see Beckett rolling her eyes and giving me that sound of disgust she makes. She thinks I'm more than a bit childish. Oh well. You'd think with all the help I give her she'd see that she needs me. I'm more than just a goofy writer. I may be a laser tag playing, ice cream eating, man child, but I think those are the things that make me a good day, if I do say so myself. After all, Alexis has turned out just about as well as any kid could turn out. I'm beyond proud of her.

If there's one thing I've done right or could possibly do right in my life, I'm glad it's her.

Apparently dead nannies make me sentimental. I'll tell you one thing though, I don't think I've been as scared as I was when Beckett was talking to Chloe while she was slicing her leg with that knife. I really thought she was going to turn it on Beckett. I don't know what I would have done…but it probably would have resulted in a good tongue lashing from Beckett. She does have a way with words…even though they're usually expressing disgust at my expense.

It will change though.

Rick


	4. Chapter 4

_a/n: So sorry this has taken me forever to post! Things have been hectic. Maybe one of these days things will slow down...in the mean time, I appreciate those of you who are still with me. You're awesome! xoxoK_

March 23, 2009

There's something about a dead child that just makes me – I can't even describe it. It doesn't matter if they're a teenager, or if they're an adult. No parent should ever have to bury a child. I can't even fathom what I would do.

Alexis is everything to me. My whole world.

I don't even want to think about it. I think we should go play laser tag. I need my girl right about now.

Until next time.

Rick


	5. Chapter 5

_a/n: Sorry guys - the error on this came from lack of sleep. Thanks Stacy Rogers for pointing out I posted the wrong chapter! Please forgive me!_

March 24, 2009

Epic laser tag battle! We didn't quite beat our high score for longest amount of time in one day ever played, but I think an all night game (we only stopped for ice cream breaks). Alexis was a little tired for school today, so I tried to convince her to stay home. That worked well. Early to bed tonight for my little redhead.

I wouldn't go into the precinct today, but it's so much fun to bug Beckett. I think I'll go get ready and head in.

Here's hoping we get an interesting case today.

Rick


End file.
